


It's gonna be ok

by catsattherainbow



Series: oc oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Songs, Tears, Truck bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: I couldn't just leave her there. I wouldn't.
Relationships: pran/tan
Series: oc oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602





	It's gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th personal Oneshot @half_blood_princess_33 (on Ig)

> _**Pran** _

"Oh hey there's my split personality 'sup girl," Tan said as he walked in front of me. "Tan, go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." I said through gritted teeth. "Aww did mummy not give split her goodbye kiss today?" He said and frowned mockingly. Ugh, I hated this guy. damnint. He was my _enemy_ supposedly but heavens knew that I had crushed on him for a long time. Kinda cliche but he was hot. Very. Dark black wavy hair, olive skin, perfectly chiseled jaw which could straight up cut through things. And no I'm not exaggerating ok so maybe a little but that guy was hot for real. "Seriously go away Tan, you're giving me a real headache curtsey your name," I called him headache. He called me split personality but it was ironic because he was the one who acted differently all the time. He flipped every time. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. "Hey Pran, are you ok?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. I didn't understand this guy. At all. "Yes, I'm ok. I just need to go home and sleep it off. It's ok I just need a distraction." I said and tried to get past him. "Hey, I know the best distraction!" He exclaimed. "Sleep, sleep is the best distraction. so please let me go." I said and sighed. I wasn't going anywhere because he wasn't going to let me go. He never did if he had an idea. "No Pranny, I'm the distraction. c'mon" He said pulled my arm dragging me with him to wherever we were going which was his truck. He ushered me in and crossed over to the other side, getting in and starting the car. 

_**Tan** _

I couldn't leave her standing there. She was upset, very and I was hurting for her. My friends often teased me about how I was in love with her. It was true, she was an angel in the form of a human but I couldn't tell _her_ that. She hated me and to the word, we were enemies which I never wanted to be. I was taking her to my favorite place. I went there when I felt down. She was staring straight ahead, tears staining her pale cheeks. I wanted to reach over and wipe them. I wanted to kiss her worries away. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go; never let anyone hurt her. But I couldn't. She hated me. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked again, trying to keep the worry out of my tone. Trying and failing. I just hoped she wouldn't notice. "No, I'm not," She said. when she did not elaborate, I asked again, "wanna talk about it?"

"No, I do not" She was firmer than I expected so I didn't push further. 

"Hey, you know I heard this song the other day, I can't get it out of my head. It's stuck on repeat! It went something like this,

_Happy llama  
Sad llama  
Mentally disturbed llama  
Super llama  
Drama llama  
Big fat mama llama_

Ever hear of it?" I asked. 

"Nope never"

"Well then it's time you do, the song is really old," I said and pulled up youtube on my phone. I put on the ' _the llama song_ ' by twamiz a Youtuber and started moving my head to the beat. "This is not bad," she said and laughed. She started copying my head movements and we both vibed to the song as I drove.

"C'mon we have arrived at our wanted destination, there are blankets in the cab, we're sitting in it," I said looking at her

"But it's freezing!" she protested.

"So what? you seemed fine in school and you seem pretty fine right now too"

"Yeah because both of these places have heat"

"I have 3 thick blankets in there, you can have all three. There is an amazing view and I didn't drive all the way here to not see it." I said and climbed out. I knew she would follow me. She loved pretty views and she would face the cold just to get a glimpse. She got out as I was getting in the cab. 

"Just so you know, I came out for the view and I'm taking all the blankets." She said. I grinned at her and helped her in. She wrapped herself up in a blanket burrito. She plugs in her earphones and I do the same. It really was cold. I shiver as the first song comes to an end. She sees me shivering and her face softens. She mumbles, "cm here" and lifts her arm. I smile and scooch in, covered by her warmth. we sit like that for some time listening to songs, staring in the distance when something strong overpowers me and I take her face in my arms. Too late to back out now, I kiss her. She responds immediately, kissing me back. She brings her arms to my chest and I think she's gonna push me away but she tangles them in it. I moan as she opens her mouth letting me enter. We kiss until we both have to come up for air. "Wow, I don't know why we were fighting for so long when we could have been doing that," I said. 

"I know right!"

"I really like you"

"I really like you too," She said and I smiled again as she kissed me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
